


Yours is my favorite

by iwritestuffs



Series: Jesshin Drabbles [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, M/M, Shintaro's smile is chef's kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs
Summary: "I love you," he said, completely freezing after.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Series: Jesshin Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024132
Kudos: 1





	Yours is my favorite

Your smile is the best that I have ever seen, he thought while watching his love laugh his head off with something that was blurted out of the blue. I have seen a lot of smiles, and I heard a lot of laughter but yours is my favorite.

"Hey…" He caught him staring at him and so he smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love seeing you smile and laugh," he answered. That makes his bestfriend smile wider.

"I love seeing you happy too," he replied. "It is what makes me smile."

"I love you," he said, completely freezing after.


End file.
